forever yours
by iamgreat
Summary: harry and ron meet new girls. there are people jealous, and thats when things start to get brutal. r&r please!


Hello!

This is my first FanFic… you might like it, you might not like it. Either way please r&r so I know how im doing. Thanks!

Chapter OnePart of the Weasley family:

Harry has been a little nervous about the new school year. Who hes going to meet, and what will happen this year. He hopes to find a girlfriend that's not Cho. He dated Cho at least five bloody times, and hes really getting sick of her.

He walked downstairs to see all of the Weasleys sitting at the table, fighting for the last piece of pie. He just woke up from his nap. His hair was much longer since he hasn't gotten a hair cut in so long, and it was completely messy.

It was Ron and Harrys seventh year at Hogwarts. They were excited, especially Ron. He wantedto do great in Quidditch this year.

Hermione was over the Weasleys this summer, too. Her parents went on a trip to Africa to help with the dentistry, since, well, they are dentists.

Harry pulled up a chair. It was hard findong on at the Weasleys.

The whole family was there for a week. Fred and George are living on their own, Percy is planning on getting married, Bill and Charlie are both married and have kids.

So its mainly Ginny and Ron at the Weasleys these days, except for Harry. The Dursleys kicked him out of the house ever since he beat the crap out of Dudley, who still has scars and a broken arm.

But Harry didn't care about the Dursleys anymore. He could give a rats ass, really. He was more occupied in girls now. Him and Ron. Well, Ron could never really get a girlfriend. Harry, on the other hand, usually has girls drooling over him. No one knows why exaclty, but he does.

Draco Malfoy ALWAYS has the girls on him. He can never get them out of his sight. Usually Slytherin girls, like Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, but there was other girls, believe me.

Harry watched as the Weasleys stuffed their faces.

"Oh, Harry dear, are you hungry," Molly asked. Harry shook his head. "No thanks," he said in a polite manner.

Ron moved his hair out of his eyes. His hair was so long. He never really has time to get a haircut, either.

Hermione walked out from the Kitchen with poppy seed muffins in her hand. "Anybody want some," she asked. Everyone looked at her, and went back to their food. "I'm taking that as a no," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione, no one likes poppy seed muffins unless you're a crazed health nut," Ron said, standing up. Hermione set the plate down.

"Well it just so happens Ronald, that I like poppy seed muffins."

Ron pulled out a galleon. "Here. Call someone who cares," he said. Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the galeon at him.

Harry got up, and walked outside. It was hot out. He rubbed his eyes, still tired from his nap. Ron was sitting down on the bench. "Whats wrong," he asked. Harry shook his head. "Its just weird that its our last year of school," he said. Ron gave him a weird look. "How in the world is that weird? Bloody hell, im glad," he said. Harry mumbled something.

"I'm bored. Want to go to Diagon Alley," Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Why not." Hermione ran over to them, along with Ginny.

"We're going to Diagon Alley. Coming," Ron said. They nodded.

They walked in the crowded street. There was tons of people getting ready for school. Harry noticed a bunch of girls. They looked like veela, since they were so beautiful. He seen a girl, who looked like Fleur Delacourt. "Ron, look," he said. Ron noticed, too. "Do I look ok," he asked. Harry shook his head. "No." Ron shoved him. Fleur and her friends were walking from shop to shop.

They just went on going. Both Ron and Harry knew they had no chance with Fleur. They walked into a new pub called "Fillards". It was just a regular pub, that served food and drinks.

They sat at a table, where there was dirty napkins and leftover food. It was hard finding a table in Fillards, since it was such a poopular pub.

Harry and Ron got a root beer. Hermione and Ginny didn't get anything. Hey, their girls. Harry noticed two girls come in; one was short and asian, the other was tall and a brunette. Ron noticed, too. They were both gaping over them.

Hermione got sick of this and walked over to the girls.

"My friends here want you," she said. Harry and Ron looked incredibly embarassed.

The brunette laughed, while the asian stared at Harry.

They walked over to them. "She tells us you want us," the asian girl said. Harry and Ron were beat red, which was natural for Ron.

Ron brushed his long hair from his eyes, and took a sip of his rootbeer. He liked the brunette.

"I'm Jade. Jade Chang," Jade said, who was the asian. "I'm Cho Changs twin sister, if you know her," she said. Harry looked surprised.

"I'm Anne Stone," the brunette said. Harry knew who his future girlfriend was, and going to be. Jade.

Hermione noticed Ron. He kept staring at Anne. Does he like her? Hermione was a little jealous. She always liked Ron in a way that no one else has.

Anne drank her wine, as Jade drank hers. It was almost eleven, and they were all having a great time.

"So, you defeated Voldemort," Anne said, holding her wine glass.

"Well, a few times really," he said. Anne and Jade were amused.

"Where did you come from," Ron asked Anne.

"Well, I lived in two places. America, and Bulgaria. I don't know how, but I still manage to keep my english accent," she said. "I went to Drumstrang, and whatever the school in Americas called," she said, laughing. Anne and Jade were woozy from the wine. But that's okay, Harry and Ron were from their scotch.

"I think we should go," Harry said. Ron looked mad, because he was red in the face.

Anne asd Jade looked at eachother. "We have no place to go," Anne said. Jade looked at her.

"You can stay over my house," Ron said. "Mum wouldn't mind," he said, moving the hair from his eyes. The girls nodded, and they went to the Weasleys.


End file.
